I Would do Anything for you
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: AU Loki has been bullied and pushed around all his life, leading to him becoming very solitary and working in a book shop. This all changes when Odin's son comes home and begins to help out at the store as well. Loki doesn't know whether to trust the man or not, but his life will certainly be impacted.


Loki as a kid had always been pushed around because of how small he was in comparison to the rest of the kids. Now although he turned out to be taller than most of the bullies they still knocked his books out of his hands. Seeing as he always had a lot of them with him because he loved to read. So once he had finally gotten out of school he had gotten a job at a small bookstore and pulled away from others; rarely did he speak to people if he didn't have to. He would get their book, ring them out, give a small smile then go back to looking at his own book. So when the store owner Odin had told him his son was coming back to help out at the store, Loki had been intrigued for he liked to speak to Odin. Maybe his son would have the same such luck at getting Loki to speak as his father had…

One day Loki had been leaning against the counter when the front bell had rung, he looked up and spotted a blond taller than himself. "Hello, I'm Thor. My father told me to come in today to help out with the store."

"You're Odin's son?" Loki asked breaking his silent spell.

"Yes, and you must be Loki right? My father has not hired someone in quite some time. You must be very good." Thor complimented.

The raven's face flushed softly, "Er well, yes I am Loki. Of course Odin did not say anything about his son being extremely handsome."

Thor grinned and suddenly the back door opened and Odin came in, stumbling a bit as he did so. Thor went over to him and grabbed one of his arms so as to help him; "Thank you son. I see you met my assistant Loki." He said pointing to the raven that had gone back to reading his book.

Thor nodded and sat his father down out of the earshot of the raven. The elder sat down with a sigh, "So then, how do you like him. I'm sorry though, he doesn't talk much."

"Really? Does he not, but he spoke to me."

"He mostly just speaks to me, but I don't know about out of the shop." He smiled softly.

"Do you know if he has a lover?" Thor asked suddenly, glancing over at the raven.

"Why don't you ask him? I am much too old to be gossiping about relationships." Odin said grinning and standing slowly. "I just wanted to greet you, now I'm going to go back upstairs and watch my shows."

Thor nodded and helped him to the staircase before going over to the afore mentioned raven. Tapping his shoulder softly, Loki looked up to see the blond standing there and smiled.

"Yes? May I help you Thor?" He asked shutting his book.

"Yes you can, by answering some questions."

Loki tipped his head slightly, "Very well, what is it you would like to know?"

"First, would you care to go out for dinner sometime?" Thor asked leaning onto the counter.

Loki's eyes drifted over the blonds figure and smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date even though you just met me?"

"I don't know. Did you just check me out even though you just met me?"

The raven blushed softly and turned away. "Very well, if you would care to be in my company for longer than just at work… I would love to go out some time…"

"How about tomorrow then?" Thor suggested smirking softly.

"T-tomorrow? Uh well, I'm not doing anything…" He said. ' _Not that I ever do…'_ Loki thought to himself.

"Wonderful, then after work tomorrow you'll come out with me."

Loki nodded, "But of course you must first get through today." He said with a smile.

"Well, if I'm taking you out for supper tomorrow then for today I will bring you out for a drink after work." He said before walking around the counter as the raven blushed softly.

"You're lucky I'm rarely busy otherwise your attempts to take me out would be futile."

"Attempts? Well I thought I was pretty lucky seeing as you haven't declined yet." Thor said and pushed some of Loki's hair from his face, "You're incredibly cute when you blush you know."

His face darkened in colour and suddenly the front door opened, ringing the small bell. Thor smiled brightly and greeted them. The man walked in and looked around, "Um, my boyfriend Tony was outside and well, he wanted a book but wanted me to come in a get it for him… For some weird reason…" He handed Thor a piece of paper and smiled softly.

Thor suddenly started laughing and nodded slowly, "We have this, follow me." Loki looked up and watched as the two strong blonds walked towards the adult section. Picking up the piece of paper he read '50 Shades of Gray' scribbled in messy letters. He laughed and looked toward the door as a skinny brunet slip in and walked over to him.

"Just wait till you see his reaction. Steve hates perverted things. That being said it always makes me wonder why he's with me…" He said to Loki.

The raven nodded and smirked slightly when the flushed blond came rushing back and glared at 'Tony'. "T-tony! Why would you ever choose a book like this?"

"Thought maybe it could teach you something." He said with a smirk.

Thor came back laughing softly and pat his shoulder, "Do not worry friend."

Steve turned to look at him with a small frown on his face, "Um well… Thanks for helping me I guess… You knew what the book was about, when I showed you the name right?"

"Well yes, most people do now-a-days." Thor said with a smile.

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, "Don't worry babe. It was just a joke, I love your inexperience more than if you were some sex god."

Loki snorted softly and Tony turned to look at him, "Hey didn't I go to school with you?"

The raven looked up and nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. "Sorry Loki doesn't say much to anyone." Thor said with a soft smile.

"Ah I remember now, you were the one the hulk picked on." Tony said.

"The hulk, what kind of a name is that?" Steve asked having gone to a different high school.

"His name was Bruce Banner… And he wasn't a bad guy. Except when he got mad… Then we called him the hulk because he had this thing where he always won his fights like that." Loki said quietly.

"And he picked on you?" Steve asked, his eyes showing upset.

"Well it wasn't just me so it's okay…" Loki said smiling softly.

Tony nodded, "Sometimes when I was helping him out he would get pissed off and it was scary as all hell."

Loki looked at his feet and sighed, "Excuse me; I know you just came in because you were trying to get a book, but what would you say to going out sometime?" Thor asked after looking at Loki.

"Sure, I would love to get to know you two more!" Steve said before Tony could answer.

"Great, well here's my number. Well technically it's the stores so just give us a call when you're free!" Thor grinned.

Tony stepped back from the card he held, "I don't like being handed things." He said and Steve rolled his eyes before taking it.

"Sorry, he's weird… Oh wait, um… We didn't catch your names." Steve said looking at them.

"I'm Thor, my father owns the shop and this is my boyfriend Loki." He said smoothly.

Loki looked up at Thor slightly surprised by Thor's comment before turning and nodding to the others, "And you are Steve and Tony right?" He asked.

"Guess you caught that." Steve said laughing.

The raven smiled as they said their goodbyes and left the store. Then he turned to Thor, "You haven't even taken me out once and yet you're now my boyfriend?" He asked a smirk present on his face.

The blond shrugged, "I guess so. Is that a problem, love?" He asked grinning.

Loki's face flushed again, "No, but only if I'm allowed to say you're my boyfriend as well." He said regaining his composure.

Thor's grin grew, "Only if you wish."

Throughout the rest of the day the two spoke of many things, like where Thor had been the past few years. The tall blond had been at an art school for the past three years, and before that he had been traveling. As it turned out, Thor spoke enough for the both of them, so Loki didn't have to shed too much light on his own dark past. No amount of light could make his past seem like something happy. By the end of his shift Loki was about ready to ask the other to go out with him. But since his last experience of having a relationship had turned into a major life upset, something he always regretted greatly. He knew better than to just jump into a relationship with someone who seemed nice. The raven wanted to make sure he wasn't just going to try and take advantage of him like his ex, Logan.

Thor sighed and leaned against the counter, close to Loki who leaned against his shoulder. "Still want to go out?" the blond asked.

"Mm, I just want to go back home. It seems like I did more today than I usually do."

"Oh, okay then." He said looking slightly disappointed.

Loki saw slight hurt in his eyes and he shifted around a bit before grabbing his hand. "Um Thor. If you wanted, you could come back with me. I was thinking of just watching a movie once I got home though."

The blond looked at him questioningly. "Really?"

"Uh well, we were going to hang out so I just thought maybe you would still want to…" Loki said letting go of his hand before backing away slightly, looking embarrassed.

Thor laughed and stepped towards him before taking Loki's smaller hand in his own once more. "If you would have me, then I would be honoured to come over Loki."

The raven smiled softly and nodded, "Very well, you should tell your father we're leaving."

Thor agreed and pulled Loki with him as he went to the back room that led up to his father's house. Both men walked up the stairs and Thor opened the door to see his father sitting in a chair watching TV.

"Father, I wished to tell you that Loki and I are leaving now."

Odin turned with a smile on his face, "Oh and you're going with him?"

This time Thor was the one to blush, "Well Sir, apparently when two customers came in. Thor told them we were dating. I guess that's why he's coming with me." Loki explained.

Thor's face deepened in colour, "Yes yes father… We will be here tomorrow."

"Oh I know; Loki has not been late once in the years he's been working for me. He's a great help you know."

The blond nodded and pulled Loki back down the stairs. Once finally outside he smiled softly, "Where is your place Loki?" He asked still slightly pink.

The raven grinned and squeezed his hand softly, "Follow me; it's not too far from here."

Walking down the street with Thor's hand in his own, he led the taller man towards his place. It was a small apartment close by to the store but Loki liked it. Although he could afford a _much_ larger place he liked to keep it small. Although, the same could not be said for the decorum, in his house… Leading Thor up the stairs he soon opened the door towards his room. Stepping inside he pulled the stronger man in with him.

"Tada, this is my place." Loki said smiling at the expensive décor that he had placed around his apartment.

"It's great, but how did you afford all this if you work at my father's store?" Thor questioned, turning to face the raven.

"My parents were quite rich, and my mother loved to spoil me. Although I never understood why, I was always the strange child in comparison to others in my class. I think maybe it was because she felt bad for the things my father had done to me." The raven spilled without realizing.

Thor's expression fell to something Loki could not quite read, "Thor I… I don't usually tell others about my past… I'm sorry; if you wish to leave I would understand." Loki said looking at his feet, thoroughly embarrassed.

Suddenly a strong hand reached under his chin and tipped his face upwards, "Whatever you have to tell. I would love to hear. I want to know things about you others don't. I wish for your trust Loki."

"I'm not sure I can give you that… Some others have taken my ideas of trustworthy people and twisted them. I don't know who I can talk to anymore."

"I would never leave you Loki. Not if I had _any_ say in the matter. Not unless you wanted me to go." The tall blond pulled Loki flush against his chest.

"Thor…" Loki reached up slightly and placed a hand on his cheek, thumb moving over the angles of his cheeks.

Thor leaned into his touch, blue eyes shutting as he held onto Loki. "Thor, I don't know if I could handle being hurt again. Both physically and mentally, people have picked on me all my life. I don't wish for whatever we have to turn into something like my last relationship."

"Loki, you don't have to tell me what happened just yet. But I'll tell you this now, I would never hurt you. If someone took it upon themselves to try and harm you in anyway… trust me, even though I attended art school. Does not mean I don't know how to win a fight…"

The raven smiled and nodded, "Then I guess I'll put my faith in you Thor." he pressed closer, leaning his head on Thor's chest, "Please don't let me down."

"Never." The blond whispered, kissing Loki's forehead softly.

"For quite the strong man you must be able to throw am I right?"

"Well, yes a bit." Thor said, thrown off by his question.

"And do you miss target often?"

"No I haven't once."

"Well Thor, for someone who never misses. You would think he wouldn't miss when it came to kissing." Loki purred, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks.

Thor raised an eyebrow then glanced down at his lips, licking his own subconsciously. "Is it okay if I kiss you Loki?"

The other nodded and not even a minute after did he feel Thor's lips pressed hard against his own. He gasped which the blond took full advantage of, slipping his tongue into the raven's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before Loki gave up and let Thor explore his mouth. The blonds' lips curved up in a slight smile as he moved his tongue around, tasting the other.

Loki moaned softly, the sounds muffled by the taller man's lips. Slowly he pulled away, face flushed and his breath coming out in short gasps. Pushing Thor away, the raven turned and moved to walk away, feeling weird.

The last time he was with someone it turned out horribly and he didn't want that to happen again. He knew it was probably a silly fear, to be afraid of being with anyone… But it was terrifying to him, giving his trust… his heart to someone else… Loki was snapped out of his inner musings when he felt Thor grab his wrist.

"Loki? Are you okay?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"I'm not very good with relationships… And I would feel bad if I were to get close to you only to push you away to the best of my abilities." The raven whispered not admitting he was also afraid of getting hurt.

Thor looked the other over before pulling him back into his arms, surprising the smaller man. "Loki, as I said before. You don't have to tell me anything right now, but please. Do not push me away, I only wish to know you better."

Tears came to Loki's eyes as he hugged Thor tightly, "I'm sorry Thor; I wish I could trust you but… It's so hard." The raven explained as he pressed his face to Thor's chest.

The blond nodded before picking up Loki in his arms and walked over to the large couch he saw. Dropping down onto the couch he held Loki on his lap and kissed him again, only very briefly and softly, but still Loki smiled. "Which movies would you like to watch Thor?" The raven asked wanting a change of subject.

"Mm I will watch anything as long as I get to spend time with you."

 **I know this is out of character, but if you have any other criticism then feel free to let me know! I love to hear from you guys if only just to know if you actually like it or if I'm just wild and crazy for even putting this up!**


End file.
